Richard 17/Previews
Preview 1 "Well, I say, we are in another dimension that cloesely parallels our own." "Another dimension? That's possible?" "Sure is, Lauren. I've been to at least four other dimensions. Mig 10's dimension. Ben Tennyson's dimension, Rex Salazar's dimension. The Null Void. Hey, that guy looks sorta like Magistreen." The Citrakayah ran by, came back, and stopped. "You two look familiar." "Magistreen. It's us. Maklar, Lauren, and Richard." "I believe Maklar and Lauren. But I don't believe that you are Richard Rhyneheart. Everyone knows Richard Rhyneheart has yellow, not red." "Yellow? Who are you talkin about? It's me, Magistreen. Richard 10." "Richard 10? The one I know is seven more than that." "So, Richard 17?" "Yes. Can you not read the sign?" Richard, Maklar, and Lauren looked up at the sign, and saw a different version of Richard on the sign, who wore a black vest over a yellow shirt and tie, and had green eyes. "Mr. Pizziate's. Sponsored by Richard 17. Pick a card, and guess which alien Richard 17 will turn into. Winners get a month-long Free Pizza Richard 17 Credit Card for Mr. Pizziate's." Richard looked down, and saw a stand with yellow cards in it. He looked in, and read the names he saw on them. "Steel Teeth? Intelli-Frog? Choo Choo?" "They must be Richard 17's dimensional equivalents to Ripjaws, Grey Matter, and Diesel." "You figured all that from the names?" "Yes, I did, Lauren. It is quite easy. Ripjaws, Steel Teeth. Grey Matter, Intelli-Frog, Diesel, Choo Choo." "He's correct. I mean, look at these aliens. They look almost exactly like Ripjaws, Grey Matter, and Diesel." Suddenly, they heard a voice from on top of the sign. "Stop right there, Citrakayah." They looked up, and saw Richard 17. A small, yellow, sperical robot came out. "Pick your card, and see if you get the right alien that Richard 17 is going to turn into!" Richard, Maklar, and Lauren picked up cards. Richard had Dognabbit, Maklar had Blue Power, and Lauren had Taco Alien. "You seriously have a taco for an alien, or is this just one of Richard 17's aliens that you don't have?" "Yes, I have one. It's called a Sombreano. I called him RichardTaco." Richard 17 pressed his device, and was transformed into an alternate version of Un-Named. "Blue Power!" "Blue Power? How about Un-Named?" "And it's Blue Power! If you have an alien card that says Blue Power and has his picture, please enter it at Mr. Pizziate's!" "Well. It looks as if I have won the free pizza credit card." "Yeah, by a sheer bad name." Blue Power jumped down, stopped time, and tackled Magistreen. Time started back up. Magistreen ran towards Blue Power, but got blasted back. Magistreen, tried to get up, but fell back, unconscious. Blue Power transformed back. "Nice try, Magi-lame. But you're going to have to do better if you want to beat Richard 17!" The crowd cheered. Lauren looked at Richard. "He is pretty good. Not as good as you, but still." "Yeah, now if only he were as good at naming aliens as he were fighting as them. And if Magistreen was an enemy he would have attacked us. Something isn't right about Richard 17." Category:Richard 10 Category:Previews